This invention relates to a golf ball bearing a unique marking, and more particularly, to a golf ball bearing a marking having the xe2x80x9ccolor flop effectxe2x80x9d that the color appearance varies with the viewing angle.
In general, golf balls are provided on their surface with markings in single or multiple colors representing letters, numerals, trade names and logos.
The markings on golf balls are conventionally applied by various methods including a direct printing method such as pad printing, and a transfer method of stamping a wholly inked transfer film with a marking press. Also employed is a heat transfer printing method using a transfer film in the form of a base film on which a transfer ink layer is formed in a desired pattern as disclosed in JP-A 53-63137.
The inks for use in these ma usually printing inks which are prepared by mixing an ink medium (which is prepared as a transparent or translucent ink intermediate adequate for the printing purpose) with an organic or inorganic pigment. These inks develop a color by the mechanism that light of specific wavelength is absorbed by the pigment and the remaining light is reflected or transmitted.
As the golfer population increases and golfers"" taste diversify, there arises in the golf ball market a desire to develop a golf ball which is discriminable from competitive manufacturers"" balls. A particular attention is paid to the marking on the ball surface since the marking governs the ball appearance and is attractive to the eyes. It is strongly desired to modify, tailor and improve the marking. Offering a golf ball with a more appealing marking will encourage customers"" purchase and contribute to further activation of the market.
However, the prior art inks used in the marking of golf balls are limited in that only their color hue is tailored by changing the blend proportion of pigments, failing to meet the market demand for fulfilling diverse needs of individual customers.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a golf ball with a unique marking having the color flop effect such that the color appearance varies with the viewing angle and thus presenting an attractive appearance which has never been achieved in the prior art.
The invention provides a golf ball having a ball surface. A marking layer is formed on the ball surface from an ink having a lightness of up to 60 based on the Lab color space. A transparent or translucent layer containing a pigment having an optical interference effect and capable of selectively reflecting and transmitting light is formed on the marking layer. Preferably, the pigment is composed mainly of a liquid crystal and has a structure that liquid crystal molecules are stacked in plural layers with different aligned directions and bound with a transparent resin.
In one embodiment, the transparent or translucent layer encloses the entire ball surface on which the marking layer has been formed. In another embodiment, the transparent or translucent layer encloses only the marking layer. Preferably, the transparent or translucent layer is formed by coating a paint comprising the pigment or by injection molding a thermoplastic resin having the pigment compounded therein, or by printing an ink having the pigment compounded therein. Another pigment or a dye or both may be added to the transparent or translucent layer in such an amount as not to impair the transparency thereof.
Preferably, the ball surface has been at least partially colored to a lightness of up to 60 based on the Lab color space before the formation of the transparent or translucent layer.
According to the invention, the golf ball is formed on its ball surface with a marking layer of an ink having a lightness of up to 60 based on the Lab color space, and further thereon with a transparent or translucent layer containing a pigment having an optical interference effect and capable of selectively reflecting and transmitting light. Most often, the marking layer encloses a localized portion of the ball surface. Preferably the pigment is composed mainly of a liquid crystal and has a structure that liquid crystal molecules are stacked in plural layers with different aligned directions therebetween and bound with a transparent resin. Then the ball is given a characteristic outer appearance entailing the unique color effect that light directed to the ball surface undergoes interactions between the transparent or translucent layer containing the specific pigment and the underlying marking layer so that the color appearance continuously changes over the iridescent color spectrum as the viewing angle is changed while the mark stands out in relief.
In one preferred embodiment, the ball surface is 25 partially or entirely colored to a lightness of up to 60 based on the Lab color space before the formation of the transparent or translucent layer. Then a portion or the entirety of the ball surface other than the marking layer is also given a characteristic color flop effect, enhancing the appearance.
Since the golf ball of the invention has a characteristic outer appearance with the unique color flop effect, the marking helps the golf ball look more attractive and discriminable from competitive manufacturers"" golf balls when the customer purchases the golf ball after comparison by actually viewing several balls in hand.